


Falling Snow

by LiterallyHasNoIdeasForAnOKName



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyHasNoIdeasForAnOKName/pseuds/LiterallyHasNoIdeasForAnOKName
Summary: A young IceWing soldier is fatally wounded in battle. In his final moments, he comes to a realization.





	1. Chapter 1

Graupel was completely sure he made a mistake.

Or rather, they all made a mistake.

While doing daytime patrolling, they managed to run into a pocket of MudWings that turned out to be an entire squadron spread out over a valley.

Sooner instead of later, there were MudWings coming at them in three directions. They were going to be overwhelmed unless there was a coordinated effort,a tactical retreat.

He was the one who volunteered to hold them back.

His frost-breath met the face of a MudWing that tried to barge him out of the sky. His foe dropped like calving ice from a glacier, falling to the ground like an oversized hailstone.

Already, another MudWing was in his face. He could see the rage in her eyes before they slammed into each other.

Grunting, they twisted together in the sky as they grabbed for weak spots. Eye sockets, wing membranes, talons to bite. No room to slash.

Graupel was the quickest. After all, he trained for this moment.

Fast as a heartbeat, his claws found the eyes of the MudWing while she only had a single talon wrapped around his throat.

" _DIE!"_  He snarled as he stabbed a finger into the MudWing's brown eyes.

The MudWing roared in pain, releasing her grip and giving him a window. His opposite talon found his service dagger in its sheath on the side of his belly.

In a single, blurry motion, his dagger swept across the throat of his enemy, splashing blood against his face. His target made a disgusting gurgling noise as he finished his stroke.

He heaved as hard as he could, and the MudWing fell forty feet into a creek below him. The splash echoed throughout the hills, over the sound of his heavy breathing and beating wings.

Looking to his right, he saw dozens more coming.

It was definitely time to get the hell out of here.

Turning in the air, he let himself fall for a few moments to build speed. The wind whistled in his ears as he flared his wings, catching the wind and using his momentum to glide. Stowing his dagger, he grabbed the spear slung around his other side and gripped it tight.

He needed to get over this hill and to Victory Outpost.

_I'm going to make it. I can make it._

Graupel huffed, flapping as hard as he could, pushing his wings to their limit.

He heard wingbeats behind him.

_I CAN MAKE IT. I'M GOING TO MAKE IT._

He just needed-

Suddenly, pain in his back. Extreme pain.

His lower body sunk for seemingly no reason, destroying his aerodynamics. He began to fall.

He tried to work his wings, tried to regain control.

But nothing was working. The ground came to meet him faster than he could react, and before he could even utter a curse, he crashed into the top of the grassy hill and darkness overtook him.

* * *

Graupel awoke in pain.

_What just happened? I was flying perfectly fine, and then…_

That was when previous events rushed back to his head. He gasped.

Turning his head to the sky, he saw dozens upon dozens of MudWings flying overhead.

_Why aren't they coming down here?_

A single MudWing looked down at him as he flew overhead.

Their eyes met.

And he just kept flying.

_Why are they just...going?_ Graupel thought.

_They must be guessing I'm dead._

He tried to move and immediately was punished for it. A sharp stab of pain sliced across his entire lower back, so harsh that he froze up.

_Ouuuugh, that HURTS._

He craned his neck around slowly to look at his injury.

That was when his stomach had that dreaded sinking feeling.

Embedded eight inches in his right rear leg was a throwing spear. Rivers of blue ran down his white scales, spurting out in tune with his beating heart.

_That's...definitely severe arterial bleeding. Must have gone into the pelvis, ruptured the iliac artery. No way to get medical attention._

_I'm not going to last very long._

_Six minutes at most.  
_

He laid his head on the ground for a few moments.

_Looks like the MudWings guessed correctly._

_I'm not going to make it,_  he thought deflatedly.

_Damn it. Damn it all._

He chuckled, ignoring the flash of pain it caused.

He closed his eyes, and his thoughts ran like melting ice.  
 __  
Funny. Six years of life, gone in six minutes. Three of them learning how to save dragons. And in the end, the only one I won't save is myself.  
  
With a deep breath, he took in the smells of his surroundings. The air still stank with blood, steel, pollen.

_The medic dying from blood loss. Irony._

He opened his eyes to see where he was, picking his head up.

He laid in a bed of flowers on the peak of a large hill. Mountains he didn't know the name of sat in the distance dozens of miles away, touching the cloudless sky. A bright orange butterfly flew overhead and sat on his nose. Instead of batting it away, he observed it appearing to suck up blood from his snout.

Somehow, it was beautiful. All of it.

_Hrm. This place isn't that bad when dragons aren't trying to kill you in it. A shame I won't be able to enjoy it much longer._

Graupel chuckled.

Aren't.

_Isn't._

_Won't._

_Contractions,_ Graupel mused.

" _Do not overuse contractions. It makes you look common, undignified."_ His parents used to say.

He used to argue about the usefulness of contractions. It made it easier to talk with less time.

He liked making things less inconvenient.

_"I recommend you do not pick that hill to die on_." his father would say.

If only he knew the irony now.

He sighed. A cloud of frost left his mouth and froze the grass in front of him, forming a thin layer of rime.

Rime. The name of the love of his life.

He remembered the first time he met her, the first time he heard her laugh.

She came in that fateful day when he was five, concerned about a sore throat.

One thing led to another, and before he knew it they were completely infatuated with each other.

They had planned to move into the fourth circle together. He was falling behind in his feats, so he was going to join the war to up his status. He was going to come back and they were going to be happy together as permenant Fourth Circle IceWings.

" _I'll be back. I promise."_  Graupel said to her the day he was to leave to join the war. It was going to be only a year.

Just a year.

He remembered his mother giving some advice, advice that stuck with him, advice he really, really thought he had embodied.

_"Do not make promises you can't keep."_

Graupel sighed again, the flowers in front of him wilting in the sudden cold.

How wrong he was.

He was going to miss her.

He was going to miss how they would run off to hunt together under the moonlit sky with the northern lights above them.

He was going to miss the sheen of the green aurorae gracing her beautiful snow-blue scales.

He was going to miss her singing voice, graceful and magical as falling snow in the early morning, and how it was peace to his sophisticated heart and mind.

_Instead of her, I get to spend my last moments clutching a wooden spear._

Graupel felt his heart began to quicken- just like how it did whenever he spent time with her.  
 _  
Or just like one of the symptoms of shock._

He thought he was so good at fighting. He'd trained with some of the most decorated soldiers in the kingdom to prepare. He even recieved compliments from warriors he thought far better than him.

But in the end, it seemed like skill didn't matter if his enemy just got lucky.

Such was the way of life, it seems.

Light steps, off to his side. Nothing like a dragon's.

Looking to his right, he saw a small group of five scavengers carefully approaching. They backpedaled a few steps when he turned his head to them. Seeing that he was injured after a few moments, they continued to walk forward. Two of them walked wide around his side and disappeared behind his field of vision.

Graupel kept his eyes on a particular tan-colored scavenger with shaggy black fur on its head and leather coverings around its body.

A spear in his paws was not at all unlike the one he himself carried in his talon, which Graupel thought peculiar.

He recalled in history classes that the ways of war were partially inspired by observing Scavengers pre-Scorching. (However, IceWings didn't need to learn from them. We were obviously superior to the rabble, his teacher disclaimed.)

If that was true, Scavengers knew war just as well as Dragons did.

_In a strange way, that doesn't make them much different from us._

The next thought that went into his mind was one that would get him in trouble back home.

_Almost like all we did was take their place. Did we overthrow them in the Scorching, or did we just become no better than them?_

He wondered how far in the rankings he would've fallen for making a statement like that.  __  
  
The spear holding scavenger peered down at him with icy blue eyes, blue eyes much like Rime's.

This close, scavenger eyes were remarkably similar to dragon eyes.

He felt a paw close on the silver pendant around his neck, the one signifying him being in the Fifth Circle.

_Wonderful,_  Graupel thought.  _Dying from blood-loss and then being looted._   _Let's hope my friends don't come back to see me like this._

The scavenger in front of him raised their spear.

_Oh. It seems I won't be dying from blood loss after all._

His body felt numb, light. He didn't even notice he was smiling until he saw his reflection in the steel of the spear over his head.

_I hypothesize that the pain will be extremely brief before I lose consciousness._

He chuckled, the scavenger above him jumping slightly at the noise.

_Hypothesize. Like I'll be able to record the results._

He sucked in a deep, final breath. Not to exhale frost, but to experience the feeling of oxygen one last, final time.

He closed his eyes.

_Rime...Goodbye._

_Take care of Polar, don't let her make my mistakes. I love you so much.  
_

For the briefest moment in time, he felt the sharp head of the spear punch through his eyeball and impale his brain.

And then, nothing.


	2. Shattering Ice (Bonus)

_ To the love of my life, Rime. _ __  
__  
_ I never would have thought this letter would have had its use. But here it is, likely before you. _ __  
__  
_ Yes, I thought of this moment. I hoped it never would have been like this, but it seems the worst has come to pass.  _ __  
__  
_ I know your first instinct is to perhaps put this letter down. Perhaps you’ll find it hard to continue, but I beg you: please keep going.  _ __  
__  
_ And don’t mind the contractions. _ __  
_  
_ __ I have a theory to share, Rime. I know how you’ve always felt about me and my theories, but this one is the most important one I will ever give.

_ I like to call it the theory of no regrets. _ __  
__  
_ Everything we’ve ever done has led to this point. Every breath, every thought, every action.  The tiniest things we have done, coming up to this moment in time, have brought us here. _ __  
__  
_ And I don’t regret it. I don’t regret anything.  _ __  
__  
_ Because everything bad in our lives has also lead to what is good. _ __  
__  
_ I hated working in that clinic for two years, Rime. I dealt with some of the worst dragons the Kingdom had to offer. The arrogance, pompousness, boring politics. _ __  
__  
_ I can’t begin to tell you the number of times some second to third circle noble would come in. Their attitudes are something else, you know. I could’ve left on some days, let my assistant do most of the work. But I didn’t. I could have closed early, but I didn’t. _ __  
__  
_ And it led to you. It all led to you, and at first, it seemed like any other day.  _ __  
__  
_ And to think I had been so close to never meeting you. Five minutes of more work ended up changing my life.  _ __  
__  
_ And for you, the pain you felt in your throat that day. If it was a day later, or earlier, if you chose not to go at all- it’s remarkable how easily things could have changed for either of us. _ __  
__  
_ Maybe it was bad for you. Maybe I disliked my work, too. But it led up to a great thing.  _ __  
__  
_ Everything bad has led to everything good. _ __  
__  
_ That’s why I don’t regret. _ __  
__  
_ If the experience was not there, something else would be. And things would be different. _ __  
__  
_ We would be different. _ __  
__  
_ So maybe it was like any other day, too, when I walked in to see the Major. And maybe I never would have expected what happened next, before I left.  _ __  
__  
_ But then Polar came into our lives.  _ __  
__  
_ You know, a day never went by where I hadn’t thought of home. Thought of you. Thought of Polar. _ __  
__  
_ I’ve done a lot of thinking in my life, Rime. That you can tell. But I have not always been transparent about what I’ve thought about, even before I made the choice to join the war. _ __  
_  
_ __ But now you must know. Now I must be transparent, even if it hurts to write this.

_ My death will give me a posthumous honorary raising in the rankings. To the Fourth Circle. It would’ve been temporary; if I didn’t have you. _ __  
__  
_ So. We’ve made it. _ __  
__  
_ Yes, love. I thought of this, too.  _ __  
__  
_ I know how you must be feeling, right now. I never wanted this to happen. Our future, falling apart, like shattering ice. But just like ice- just like your heart- I know it will reform once more. I know you will be stronger for it. _ __  
__  
_ And I know Polar’s going to be a great dragon. _ __  
__  
_ These words won’t be the last you ever hear or see of me.  _ __  
__  
_ After all, I’ll be waiting for you when it’s your time to join me in the skies beyond the blue.  _ __  
__  
_ I love you so much. And tell Polar that Graupel loves her very much, too. _ __  
__  
_ Goodbye. _ __  
  
Specialist Graupel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Blackberry Avar on Fanfiction.net for helping me with editing and some linework, and getting me back into my writing groove from a hiatus.


End file.
